


▪寿星喜欢奶油吗？

by Tribble663



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribble663/pseuds/Tribble663
Summary: 曺圭贤没想到奶油还能这样用。
Kudos: 21





	▪寿星喜欢奶油吗？

明明都已经过了吃生日蛋糕的年龄，大概是为了补偿没什么水花的退伍，哥哥们不出意外往宿舍搬来了满满奶油的大蛋糕——双层的，一层吃，一层玩。

人到中年，再怎么能吃，一人一块也要腻味了，甜滑的奶油激起了他们的创作欲，曺圭贤躲闪不及鼻尖上就给涂了一抹白。不同于演唱会上得起着哄才能让李赫宰吃掉东海哥鼻子上的奶油，私下里喝了酒的哥哥们舌头长了眼一样往他脸上糊，晕乎乎躲闪时一个没留意就滚进了包围圈。

……是怎么变成现在这样的？奶油不甘只恶作剧级别停留在他脸上，而是被大片大片涂抹在胸口，凉凉地融化成些粘稠乳白的液体，顺着身体往下淌。嘴里应该是谁的手指，甜腻的味道似乎又是奶油在彰显存在感，它带着黏滑的触感一路游走到下半身，直到被入侵时听到熟悉的声音在耳边呢喃。

“现在小蛋糕里外都是奶油了。”

小孩因为酒精和高热晕乎乎的，只有涂了奶油的地方稍微有点低温的知觉，再就是身体里搅动的手指勾动着液体淅淅沥沥打湿了腿根。几个哥哥轮番啃着他胸口，留下星星点点的红痕才含住乳尖逗弄，好像舍不得吃蛋糕尖尖上樱桃的小孩，舔净奶白色透出了下面挺立泛红的肉粒，颤巍巍湿润地挂着水痕，像是溢出了奶。朴正洙大概是刚刚收拾了一下，看场面混乱得管不住，也只能使力扯着乱用劲的金希澈头发死命一拽，免得他真把忙内吸出奶水来。李赫宰手指还埋在他身体里，模拟抽插的动作把入口搅得一塌糊涂，对小孩黏糊的呻吟声都被李东海吞进肚里不满，收了手抬起他瘦了不少的腰就往里挺。金钟云用嘴唇摩挲忙内红得半透明的耳廓，又探出猫儿样灵活的舌头在敏感耳道里舔弄，和李赫宰在谁能搞出更色情声音上有奇怪的胜负欲。

被酒精主导的淫乱是可以被原谅的，至少除了曺圭贤本人都这样觉得，尤其是凌晨赶来遇上性事正酣那群人的沈昌珉。他压着亲故微微鼓起的小腹看他难耐地求饶，一些先前被注入的精液从他性器与曺圭贤身体的缝隙中溢出。

“小蛋糕里面料可真足啊。”

“我们寿星真是有福。”


End file.
